Second Chance
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: An unexpected change strengthens the bond and budding romance between Monica Reyes and John Doggett. Post The Truth. R&R Please!


Title: Second Chance

Author: Kyouryoku Senshi

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: The Truth

Keywords: John Doggett/Monica Reyes romance

Summary: An unexpected change strengthens the bond and budding romance between Monica Reyes and John Doggett. Post The Truth.

John Doggett and Monica Reyes returned to the FBI shortly after they helped Mulder and Scully escape. Still blown away at Deputy Kersh's assistance in helping their friends escape, it was even more mind shocking that he helped them recover their jobs, although no longer with the X-Files. There was an even higher hand than Kersh that prevented it from re-opening. To protect the two agents, they were sent to work for the domestic terrorism division.

Now it had been several months since they had seen or heard from their friends. They tried their best to carry out the truth in which Mulder and Scully sought they knew lay within the FBI. Monica stared out the window of the small house they now shared until she heard a key within the lock. "Hey," she whispered.

He smiled at her, like he did every day, looking forward to coming home to her. She embraced him and he held her awkwardly, these moments the best part of his day. He pulled away and looked down at her expanded belly in which their child rested within. He gently knelt down and lifted the soft fabric of her sweater, kissing the cool, taut surface. Monica smiled lovingly at him. Ever since she told him the news two months ago, he had been ecstatic. She covered his hands with her own as she felt the baby kick. "Mmm, I missed you today," she whispered.

John stood up. "I know, but Skinner wanted to make sure that you were okay and I couldn't be in more agreement with him."

Monica managed a small laugh. "Oh John, I'm pregnant, not disabled. Although I've been thinking about what I'm going to do once the baby is born. I mean, Agent Scully taught at Quantico, but I am no doctor."

"Well, you've still got another four months to decide, Mon. I just….just as long as you both are healthy is all I care about," he cradled the girth of her belly in his hands. Each day he mesmerized the changes in her body, thinking back to when Barb was pregnant with Luke. Monica looked amazing and the only thing he cared about was both of their health, that and not letting them down.

Monica could sense the turmoil he was experiencing and touched the side of his face. "John, I know what you're thinking, but you've been given another chance. You've never disappointed me and I know you'll be a good father to this baby."

He nodded slowly, although not quite believing it himself. He thought back to the day she told him she was pregnant, the day she conceived the baby the night of Mulder and Scully's escape. They had had sex before a few times, although with the use of protection. However, neither of them regretted this baby as much of a surprise as it was.

He wanted her to move in with him, but he didn't want to frighten her into marriage just because she was pregnant. There was no denying it was difficult for her to tell him, which made working together difficult. But he knew what he wanted. Luke was at peace and this was a second chance at another life, he didn't want to blow it. He recalled Barb's words to Scully, that he and Monica could have a life together.

This baby was making this possible, made him realize that everything he needed and wanted was right in front of him. He wanted to marry her and to officially become a family. Monica watched him in his thoughts until she padded into the living room to pick up some photos. He remembered that her doctor's appointment was today and he was unable to make it due to a case. "How was your appointment?" he asked.

"Well," she started, beaming. "We're having a little girl John," she whispered as he looked at the sonograms. Doggett swallowed as he looked at the images, making her pregnancy even more real. "A girl," he whispered, still unable to believe it himself.

"Yeah, is it what you wanted?" She smiled.

John swallowed. "I always wanted a sister for Luke, but a healthy baby is what I want most."

Monica nodded. "I know, me too. I still can't believe I'm pregnant," she whispered looking down at her belly. "But I think I'm getting used to this 'being a mom' thing if you don't include the hormones," she chuckled. "Although I could do without the frequent bathroom trips and sore boobs," they both laughed.

Their laughter came to a halt when a piece of paper was slipped under the door.

To be continue…


End file.
